


Mystic Messenger x Reader

by LordSister



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt, Inferiority Complex, Love, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers, Yoosung adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSister/pseuds/LordSister
Summary: Who doesn't love the wonderful characters of the RFA? A bunch of xreader oneshots containing everything from fluff to angst! Might include some multiple part stories, but haven't decided yet. Requests are currently closed!





	1. Serendipity (707 x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about anyone else, but Mystic Messenger basically took over my life with it's 3 AM chatrooms. Was listening to BTS's Jimin's Serendipity the other day and couldn't help but think of 707 so I decided to write this. I do not own Mystic Messenger or any of its characters and I don't own the song Serendipity either. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (y/n)- your name
> 
> (s/c)- skin color
> 
> (e/c)-eye color

Saeyoung couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight before him. (y/n) must not have heard him come in because she was currently dancing around the kitchen, singing along with a k-pop song he didn't recognize. Unlike other k-pop songs, this one had a slower, more romantic tone to it.

"All this is no coincidence..." (y/n)'s lovely voice echoed throughout their home, making his heart swell. He truly believed that. That they're meeting hadn't been coincidence. They're meeting was a blessing he didn't deserve, a blessing that made his life impossibly brighter. You had seen even the darkest parts of his being and, instead of shying away as he thought you would, you had embraced him with open arms, eyes warm and smile loving.

For that, you had gained his unconditional love. His heart belonged to you and only you. Forever. No matter what.

"The whole world is different than yesterday..." After meeting you, nothing was the same. After living for so long with the secret of his complicated past weighing on his shoulders, you brought him the relief he needed. A ray of sunlight breaking through the clouds.

"When you called me, I became your flower." He had pushed you away, denying both your feelings and his own, without success. Despite his best efforts, his soul had cried out to you anyway, both his heart and mind in complete turmoil. Instead of giving up, you had continued to reach out to him, a flower tentatively, hopefully blooming in the palm of his hand, engulfing him in it's sweet scent, encouraging him to accept the promise in it's beauty and open up to it.

"As if we were waiting, we bloom until we ache." Your gentle attempts had prevailed in the end. You had reached out, and he had reached back, one flower blooming in response to another, quiet murmurs filling sleepless nights as he revealed every detail of himself to you, the good and the bad, hands and legs intertwined. 

"Maybe it's the providence of the universe. It just had to be that, you know I know. You are me, and I am you." His attention was drawn back to you as you danced gracefully around the kitchen, feet planning careful steps that led your body in slow, smooth circles, hips swishing gently. As you turned his way, he stepped forward, taking your hand and wrapping an arm around your waist. Your eyes widened in surprise before you leaned into him and wrapped your free arm around him, closing your eyes and nuzzling into his shoulder as a happy smile adorned your face.

Was anything more beautiful than this peace? This love?

"As much as my heart flutters, I'm worried. Destiny is jealous of us, just like you I'm so scared." You continued to sing softly into his shoulder as he closed his own eyes, a matching smile on his face, and the two of you began to sway. 

There was no denying that the both of you had fallen fast, so fast that it had scared both of you. While you had embraced your sudden, deep love for him, he had retreated behind his walls, terrified of what his emotions would entail. As much as his heart jumped whenever he saw you or received a message from you, he was so worried he would hurt you, that his past would come back to hurt the person he suddenly cared about the most. In a way, he was worried that destiny would be jealous, deeming his newfound happiness too good for a person such as himself and lying in wait to rip it away when he least expected it. It was a comfort to know that you were just as scared as he was and were willing to stand beside him no matter what.

"The universe has moved for us. There wasn't even a little miss." Saeyoung chuckled, the action sending vibrations through his chest that made you giggle. There was no denying that the universe had moved when he met you. He had felt it in the way his heartbeat accelerated and his breath had left him when he first saw you in person. Seeing you in person and hearing your voice was nothing like seeing you over the CCTV or having a conversation with you over the phone. For a rare moment, his mind had gone completely blank as your beautiful (e/c) eyes had engulfed him in welcoming warmth.

Later on, he realized...nothing would ever be the same.

He felt you shift in his arms, your face moving from his shoulder to his ear. "Our happiness was meant to be, cause you love me and I love you," you murmured. Turning his face towards yours, the hand that had been holding your waist moved to your cheek as he pulled you in for a deep, loving kiss. He felt you smile into it as he pulled away and sang the next verse softly, continuing your gentle sway. 

"You are my blue mold, saving me. My angel, my world." His lips rested on your temple and his grip on your waist tightened just a little. There was no better way to describe what you were to him. 

"I'm your calico cat, here to see you." His life had been devoid of fortune until he met you, his calico cat, his good luck. By your side, he felt unstoppable. His lips moved to your jawline, earning a soft sigh from you.

"Love me now, touch me now." His hand moved, going under your shirt to rest on the smooth skin of your waist, while his lips skimmed along your neck, placing butterfly kisses along the (s/c) column. Your head tilted to the side to give him better access, eyes closed. One hand played with the soft red hairs at the base of his neck, the other resting on his shoulder blade, forming an embrace.

_'Just let me love you. (let me love, let me love you) Just let me love you. (let me love, let me love you)'_

The lyrics passed unsung, the both of you too preoccupied by another love-filled kiss, this one even more passionate than the last.

Separating for air, your voice dropped to a whisper. "Since the creation of the universe, everything was destined." Foreheads pressed together and gold eyes met (e/c). If he had never met you, what would his life have been like? He wouldn't have realized it, but he would have been living only half a life, blind to the beauty of true love and happiness.

The song came to a close, the last lyrics being sung. _'Just let me love you. (let me love, let me love you)'_

Taking you by pleasant surprise, Saeyoung's alluring, low voice sung the last lines. "Let me love, let me love you..." Any remaining space between the two of you disappeared, music fading into the sounds of two destined lovers having finally found each other.


	2. The Middle (Saeran Choi x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, sweet Saeran. He deserves the happiest ending. Was listening to this song and thought of Saeran for some inexplicable reason. I do not own Mystic Messenger, any of its characters, or the song. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Some spoilers!

Door closing behind you, you jumped at the sudden sound of dishes shattering, the clamor quickly followed by angry yelling. 

_'Not again...'_ you sighed internally, setting your keys and purse down. You had been gone for ten minutes at most, how had they gotten into a fight in so little time?

Rushing into the living room, you were relieved to see that the fight hadn't escalated past shouting...yet. Briefly, you wondered what had instigated the fight, but at the sight of Saeran ready to wrap his hands around his brother's throat all other thoughts besides stopping the worsening situation disappeared. 

When Saeran and Seven had first been reunited, you acknowledged the fact that the brothers would have to figure things out amongst themselves, without intervention from you, but it had been months and nothing had really changed. Bit by bit, you could see Saeran getting better, but his wounds were deep and it would be a long while before he truly forgave Seven. Patience and love seemed to be the keys to Saeran's recovery, but it was hard when the brothers never seemed to agree on anything...well, almost anything.

If your suspicions were correct, the brothers had agreed not to fight around you. When you were around, Saeran was tame, civil towards Seven, but when you left...God knew what happened when you left. 

Saeran's shouting voice sounded so heated, but the moment you appeared in the living room doorway his shouting cut off, his sharp, minty eyes moving from his brother to you. The brothers were at opposite ends of the room, Saeran facing you from his position near the kitchen while Seven stood with his back to you. 

For a moment, the only sound was the distant running of the kitchen faucet as two pairs of eyes locked onto you and the two young men unconsciously held their breath. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Seven shift uncomfortably, one hand running through red locks as he muttered a low "Damn," but your eyes remained focused on Saeran's. 

The younger twin's eyes were no longer angry, just deeply upset. You could see the frustration and shame welling in them before he tore his gaze away from you to stare at his feet. Your heart gave a painful squeeze for the man you had come to love. Saeran was trying, he really was, but after a life of betrayal and torture it was hard to forgive and love. 

Just as you were opening your mouth to chastise the twins, a new detail caught your attention. It had been hidden by his sleeve before, but as Saeran moved to swipe at the frustrated tears that were beginning to fall the fabric moved to reveal a long, red wound, the blood still flowing freely. The moment you saw it, all thoughts of scolding left your mind, your body moving across the room to hold Saeran's injured hand in your own. You looked up to him, hoping to find some sort of answer, but he kept his face turned away from yours adamantly. 

Sighing, you led him into the demolished kitchen, giving a backward glance to Seven who only mouthed _"Sorry"_ before disappearing from view. Questions could wait, right now Saeran was hurt and that's what mattered most. 

Sitting Saeran down at the small kitchen table, you picked your way over a field of broken dishes to the cabinet where you knew a first aid kit was kept. Pulling out the bright orange box, you turned off the still-running tap and surveyed the damage that had been done in your absence. Shards of plates and cups glinted on the floor, the likely cause of Saeran's cut, and a cabinet door was hanging from one hinge, creaking back and forth as it threatened to fall.

How had they gotten so aggressive so quickly?

Making your way back to Saeran, you noticed the man was still refusing to look at you, his hair covering his eyes. Not even bothering to ask, you gently grasped his hurt hand and began to treat it. Saeran sat in silence as you worked, your serene, understanding presence and soft hands easing his tension. As you were winding the final bandages around his hand, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." It was quiet, so quiet you almost missed it. You paused for a moment, thinking you had misheard, before cutting the end of the bandage and securing it. Your hands moved to cup his cheeks, turning his face to look at you before replying.

"For what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. I'm sorry you've had to see us fight so many times. I'm sorry I'm so fragile that I break at the slightest push. God, (y/n), I'm just so sorry." The scared, despairing look in his eyes broke your heart, mint windows expressing everything he held in his soul.

"Saeran, you don't have to apologize. I may not have known what I was getting into when I answered your text that day so long ago, but I don't regret any of what's happened between us since then. We both knew your recovery was going to be long and hard, and it isn't easy knowing you and Seven fight when I'm not around. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my mind a little. I wonder what's going on in your head and if you'll continue to fight with Seven, but at the end of the day I know your progressing, I know your working hard towards recovering and finally being able to live your life-ah!" You squeaked as Saeran's arms snaked around your waist and pulled you into his lap. Pressing his face into your chest, he pulled you even closer to him, murmuring your name into the soft material of your shirt.

"(y/n)." His voice shook and you could tell that he was crying again. "I can't forgive my brother, not yet anyways, but I'll...I'll try to meet you in the middle on this and not fight with him so much." Smiling down at him, you ran his fingers through his soft, red hair.

"That's all I ask, Saeran." Leaning down, you pressed a kiss to his head, whispering words of love into the beautiful ruby strands. You were sure of it. One day, Saeran would be able to live however he wished and you would be able to love him as you wished.


	3. Voice Cracks (Yoosung x Reader) (Drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Yoosung's like 20, but don't tell me he doesn't seem like he'd have voice cracks! I do not own Mystic Messenger or any of its characters. I do own the plot of this fic though. Enjoy!

"D-Don't worry about it, Yoosung! I think it's adorable!" It took everything you had not to laugh as you tried to comfort the poor, upset boy. 

Yoosung sniffled from where he was curled against your side. "Still..." he trailed off, burying his face into your chest. "Mmm!!!"

"What?" Tilting your head to the side, you looked down at him questioningly, running a hand through his blonde locks. 

Sitting up abruptly, Yoosung pouted, his face inches from yours. "It isn't manly!" 

As you watched the poor boy's blush worsen you couldn't hold back any longer, full-on laughter escaping your compressed lips. He was just so freaking cute!

"(Y/n)!!!" he whined, small tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. "It's not funny! I'm an adult and I'm still getting voice cracks!!!"

"I-I know, I know. I'm sorry for laughing." Cupping his face in your hands, you placed an adoring kiss on his pouting lips. "You're just too cute, you know that?"

"(Y/n)..." 

Before Yoosung turned his purple eyes away, you caught a glimpse of the distress within them, making your laughter cease. 

"I...I don't want you to see me as someone who's just cute. I want you to see me as a man..." Shaking his head, Yoosung tried to get up from the couch. "Sorry, that was stupid. Forget I said th-!"

Grabbing his hand, you pulled Yoosung back down, hugging him close. 

"(Y-Y-Y/n)?!" Yoosung blushed helplessly at the close proximity, his body pressed flush against yours. All you wanted to do was squeal over how adorable he looked, but you knew that would only hurt him even more right now.

"Yoosung, I do see you as a man! You're just really cute too!"

"But (y/n), everyone is always treating me like I'm less than the other guys, and I just..." Yoosung sighed in frustration, his body tense. "It hurts and when everyone finds out I'm getting voice cracks it'll get even worse."

"Yoosung..." Carding a hand through his hair soothingly, you thought for a moment. You knew your cinnamon roll of a boyfriend felt inferior to the other guys a lot, but you had no idea it was affecting him _this_ much. "Yoosung, no one needs to know that your getting voice cracks. It's probably just a temporary thing. And hey, look at me." Holding his face in your hands, your thumbs stroked his cheeks, brushing away the small tears that had escaped his eyes. "You're plenty of a man to me. I'm not with Zen or Jumin or Seven, am I? I'm with _you_ , Yoosung. I love you the way you are, voice cracks or not!"

Yoosung stared at you, eyes wide and watery as he processed your words. After a few seconds he nuzzled into the palm of your hand, lips brushing your pulse. "(Y/n)...I love you too. So much." Leaning forward, he kissed you softly, lovingly. "Thank you...I'm sorry you have to deal with me."

"Yoosung, don't worry about it! I'm your girlfriend, it's what I do!"

"Okay-!" Yoosung's hands flew up to his mouth, eyes wide, as the note of his voice shot up, cracking. 

Laughter wracked your body, a few giggles escaping your lips. "Y-You okay?" 

Yoosung's only response was to groan and bury his head in your chest once more, his arms wrapping around you tightly. 

Smiling, you rubbed circles into his back, petting his head gently. Yoosung may not have been the most masculine guy, but you wouldn't have him any other way. You loved your adorable boyfriend more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there'll be a real chapter update soon. Hope you enjoyed this little bit of Yoosung-ness!^^


	4. I'll Be Home (Jumin Han x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! What better way to spend it than with some Christmas themed angst, am I right? ^w^ Not to worry though, it'll definitely have a happy ending. I do not own Mystic Messenger or any of its characters. Enjoy!

Pressing your hand flat against the smooth, cold glass of the window, you sighed, somewhat relishing in the slightly unpleasant feeling that radiated up your arm from the contact. Your tired mind spun with lazy, nonsensical thoughts. 

If you kept your hand pressed against the window long enough, would it freeze to the glass?

Outside, flurries of snow drifted from the sky, resembling cotton balls. Cotton balls falling from the sky? That would be interesting.

Something soft brushed your leg and you reached down mindlessly to pet Elizabeth the 3rd. Weren't animals supposed to help relieve stress? If so, then Elizabeth wasn't doing her job right. 

You heard her meow and finally tore your attention away from the window, meeting bright blue eyes gazing up at you with something that looked like concern. Or maybe you were just imagining it, like how you must've imagined Jumin promising you he would be home for Christmas. 

For the year the two of you had been married, it felt like Jumin was only ever gone on business trips when something important was happening or when a particularly special holiday was going on. You had accepted it at first, reminding yourself that he was the Executive Director of a major international company and what that position entailed in terms of work, but you still found yourself unable to stifle the aching loneliness growing in your heart.

Of course, Jumin spent every free moment he had with you, but that presented yet another issue. Even when he was with you, it felt like he was only there in body, his mind and spirit still doing paperwork in his office.

Sighing, you shuffled over to the couch, flopping down on its luxurious cushions. Staring at the shadowy ceiling, you tried to will away the heaviness in your heart. Before he had left for his latest business trip, Jumin had assured you that he would be back before Christmas, that he would be there to spend the holidays with you.

Apparently that plan had fallen through yet again.

Jumin said he would be back on the 20th. It was now the 24th and there was still no sign of him returning. It was Christmas Eve, one of the happiest days of the year...and you were spending it alone. Sure, any of the other members of the RFA would probably be more than happy to take you in for the evening, but you didn't want to intrude on their own festivities. 

Yoosung was with his family...

Zen was at a party celebrating the opening of a new musical...

Jaehee was busy with the holiday fervor at her cafe...

Seven and Saeran were rekindling their bond with the aid of Christmas spirit...

And V was...well, who knew where V was. The point was that all of them were busy with other things and by no means were you going to be a burden to them with your misery. Besides, none of them were who you really wanted to spend Christmas with...none of them were Jumin.

_"I promise I'll be home in time for Christmas."_

Bits of his last phone call ran through your mind like a broken record, making you bury your face in one of the sofa cushions. The last time you had talked to him was on the 19th, and the conversation had ended in tears, your broken, choked voice reminding him that he _had promised_ you he would be there. Closing your eyes, you allowed the memory to play, desperately trying to analyze what went wrong and what you could've done differently.

_"What time are you going to be back tomorrow?" you asked, a smile on your face as you held the phone between your ear and shoulder and poured yourself a mug of peppermint tea._

_Jumin went silent on the other side of the phone and you froze, eyes wide as a foreboding dread filled the pit of your stomach. No...there was no way he would do this to you again...right?_

_"I'm really sorry about this, (y/n)..."_

No.

_"If it was my choice I would be there with you right now..."_

Stop.

_"I promise I'll make this up to you..."_

Why not just keep the first promise, and not have to make anything up?

_"But I won't be coming home tomorrow."_

_Your knees shook and you set the teapot down before you dropped it. Leaning against the countertop for support, you did your best to blink away the tears stinging the backs of your eyes, all of your effort given to steadying your voice as you asked, "The day after then?"_

_No response._

_"The day after that?" you couldn't keep the tremble out of your voice as you asked again and his response pulled a heartbroken whimper from your throat._

_"I don't know when I'll be back, but-"_

_"Not again, Jumin...please, not again," you pleaded in a whisper, not trusting your voice to hold steady if you spoke any louder. His sigh reached you through the phone and you pictured him running his hands through his dark, disheveled hair._

_"I know I've missed a lot of time with you this past year, but-"_

_"I don't care about that, Jumin! It's in the past! I want you here now!"_

_"(Y/n)," his voice was firm, unyielding despite your evident tears and the exhaustion edging his voice. "Business here is taking longer than I thought it would, but I'll be back by Christmas Day at the latest..."_

_He kept talking, but you couldn't here it, your ears filled with the sound of rushing blood and the pounding of your own heart._

_"(Y/n)? (Y/n), are you still there?"_

_"Yeah...I'm still here." Still alone, always alone._

_"Look, I'm-" You heard the faint sound of a door open on the other side of the phone followed by the muffled sound of voices. A moment later, Jumin returned his attention to you, tone irritated and desperate."Something's come up and I have to go, but I will be there, (y/n). Please...just wait for me a little while longer and then I'm all yours."_

_Sure, you're all mine until the next business trip, you had thought but didn't say out loud, instead settling for a weak, tired "Okay." Slumping to the kitchen floor, you allowed your tears to run free, small sobs escaping your lips._

_"I love you, (y/n). More than anything."_

Oh, how you wished you could have complete faith in those words.

_"I love you too, Jumin. Come back to me soon." And with that you hung up, curling into a ball and allowing your cries freedom to fill the quiet of the giant apartment, unrestrained._

When you told him you loved him, you meant it with all your heart and you always would, but loving Jumin was starting to hurt and your budding doubt over the sincerity of his feelings was taking its toll. 

Now, as you lay sprawled on the sofa, Elizabeth curled against your side and purring louder than you had ever heard before, questions consumed your battered heart. Was it really too much to ask that your husband be with you during your favorite holiday? Or were you just being too selfish? You wanted to be as supportive of Jumin as possible, you really did, but why did it make you feel so...unloved? Was it normal to feel this way? 

Each negative thought felt like a knife to your heart, bringing fresh tears to your tightly shut eyes and making your raw throat burn. Why? Why did it have to be like this?

At that moment your phone rang and your eyes shot open, plunging you back into reality. Sitting up, you stared at the vibrating device for a moment, contemplating whether to answer it or not. You didn't really want to talk to anyone right now, but...what if it was important?

Picking it up, you looked at the caller ID, blinking a few times as your eyes adjusted to the bright light of the screen. You stared at it for a second, surprised to see that it wasn't Jumin who was calling you, but _V_. What could _he_ be calling for?

"H-Hello?"

_"Merry Christmas, (y/n). How are you doing?"_ the bluenette's calm, soothing voice asked, his tone carrying a concerned edge.

"Honestly," you sighed. "I've been better, but how are you?"

_"Fine..."_ he trailed off and you could tell what was coming. There was no way V, Jumin's best friend, wouldn't know what had happened between the two of you. _"Jumin called me a few days ago."_ And there it was. _"He seemed really upset...and he was drunk."_

"V, it's okay. You don't need to-"

_"He was crying, (y/n)."_

That made you pause, mouth opening and closing a few times. Jumin _never_ cried. One of the biggest problems he had was that he tended to internalize everything, something the two of you had been working on, so to hear that he'd been crying was...astonishing, to say the least.

"He was crying?" you repeated, trying to process what that meant.

_"You and I know Jumin better than anyone, (y/n). I know how much of a workaholic he is and I was afraid that would cause problems when he married you."_

You snorted. "Looks like you were right."

_"But I don't think either of you made a mistake in getting married,"_ V continued, ignoring your bitterness. _"In fact, I'm positive you're the greatest thing to ever happen to Jumin."_

Running a hand through the white fur of the cat still lying next to you, you tried to focus on something other than the way your heart throbbed in your chest. "If only he felt that way too-" 

_"He does, (y/n)."_

"How do you know that?" The words came out more intense than you had meant them to, but V didn't miss a beat.

_"Because he told me so, (y/n)."_ Your breath stuck in your chest, the pace of your heart ever-increasing. _"He told me how unhappy he is to have been away from you lately, (y/n), and how much he loves you."_

Your bottom lip trembled. "Why couldn't he tell me himself, V?" Looking up at the ceiling, you tried to keep the tears blurring your vision at bay, tried not to get your hopes up. You hadn't heard such words of adoration from Jumin in a long time. "Doesn't he know how much it hurts me?"

_"He's clumsy, (y/n). You and I both know that. Of course he realizes he's unintentionally hurting you, but he doesn't know what to do about it. He finally has someone he loves more than anything and he doesn't know what to do."_

And it was at that second that you realized Jumin felt just like you- helpless, useless, unloved.

What you wouldn't give to have him back in your arms at that instant, ready to forgive and embrace everything that was him. He didn't have to be home for Christmas. You loved him. You would wait for him forever.

_"(Y/n)? Are you-"_

"Thank you, V. I think I understand now." 

_"..."_ The line went silent for a few seconds, and you could tell that the blue-haired man was picking apart your words, trying to discern whether you really did. _"Okay,"_ he finally said. _"I'll trust you on this one. Take care of him for me, okay?"_

You blinked. "Okay, but V-"

He hung up, cutting you off before you could point out that you had no idea when Jumin would be back. Setting your phone on the coffee table, you curled back up on the couch, thinking. For the first time in weeks you heart felt light, strong in your love of Jumin. You didn't know how much time passed before your eyes fluttered shut and you drifted off to sleep, the soft, golden lights of the Christmas tree playing against your eyelids.

You woke up several hours later and noticed two things that were different from when you first fell asleep.

First, you weren't on the couch anymore, soft sheets rustling against your skin.

Second, you were being embraced by a warm, comfortable weight. 

In your sleepy daze, you snuggled closer, burying your face in something solid. A familiar scent filled your nose and your eyes flew open, shooting up into a sitting position and disturbing your sleeping husband as you displaced the arm that had been holding you close. 

"J-Jumin!?"

He groaned in response, making you yelp as he pulled you back against him. 

"How are you here? When did you get home? I thought you said you didn't know when-"

Jumin flipped you under him, silencing you with lips pressed passionately against yours. When he pulled away a minute later, he left you breathless. His gray eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed down at you, brushing stray hairs away from your face.

"I said I'd be home for Christmas, didn't I?"

"Yes, but..." you trailed off, averting your eyes with a blush. Jumin nuzzled into your neck lovingly, breathing you in. "I don't blame you for not believing me. I haven't really done anything to make me very credible lately, but (y/n)?"

Your eyes flicked back to his and your heart swelled at the pure and utter love you saw there. "I couldn't stand to be without you any longer." Cupping your cheek in his large hand, he pleaded, "Please, forgive me for leaving you alone again, (y/n). I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

You smiled naturally for the first time in weeks, tears not of sadness but happiness flowing down your face as you looped your arms around his neck and drew him in for another, longer kiss. "I forgive you, Jumin. I'd have waited as long as it took for you to come back to me."

Wetness dripped onto your face and your eyes widened as your aloof husband, the great Jumin Han, trust-fund kid, and CEO-in-line, cried. Reaching up, you brushed his tears away with your thumbs, kissing him again and again and again.

In that instant, neither of you needed to say anything, enough conveyed through eyes and touch alone. You knew he absolutely loved you, and he knew you absolutely loved him in return.

When he had calmed down, you asked the question that had been weighing on your mind since you realized he was back, the answer to which you were almost afraid of. "When do you have to leave again?"

"Not for a month, and I'm taking you with me from now on." Your jaw dropped, at a loss for words. "(Y/n)?"

"Thank God!" Hugging him close with a new fervency, you buried your face in the side of his neck, enjoying the feel of your husband finally in your arms again. Jumin returned the embrace just as tightly, an affectionate chuckle making his broad chest vibrate.

"I can't leave you behind anymore, (y/n)."

"And I can't be without you anymore, Jumin!"

You and he had already kissed so many times in the space of a few minutes, but yet again you found his mouth pressed to yours, both he and you smiling through the contact. You were pretty sure you would never get tired of kissing this beautiful man.

"Merry Christmas, (y/n)," he murmured against your lips, hands trailing down your sides to coax your legs around his waist. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Jumin." Trailing your lips along his jaw and up to his ear, you felt a shiver go down his spine as you whispered, "I love you, too."

The rest of that Christmas Day was spent in intimate reunion, you and he gifting each other kisses and touches as your hearts mended. All was right with the world so long as you had him and he had you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales* IT'S DONE.


	5. What The Heck I Gotta Do? (Yoosung Kim x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to write a fic based on this song for a different character, but as I listened to it I realized that this song is Yoosung in a nutshell. I do not own Mystic Messenger, any of its characters, or the song "What the heck I gotta do?" from _21 Chump Street_. Enjoy!

Sighing, Yoosung rested his head in the palm of his hand, eyes gazing dreamily at the back of your head.

Wait, was that weird?

Purple eyes darted back down to the mindless notes he'd been taking on and off during the course of the lesson. What class was this again? Maybe he should've paid more attention, because his notes didn't give him any hints. The entire paper was basically just one big ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Sighing again, Yoosung looked up, trying to pay attention to what the professor was saying instead of wondering what you were thinking. 

_'She can probably feel you staring at her, idiot! Don't be weird!'_ he scolded himself, face reddening just the slightest. Could anyone really blame him for staring though?

Not only were you the newest member of the RFA, but you just so happened to be a classmate of his as well, in not one, but two of his classes! The fact that Yoosung found you the most beautiful person he had ever met didn't help either.

Needless to say he switched seats so that you sat in front of him, sharing little conversations with you whenever the opportunity presented itself. He even got to eat lunch with you! 

Now by no means was Yoosung a prideful person, but he had to admit he harbored a faint smugness over being the only member able to interact with you in real life. The others could only talk to you through the chatroom or via phone calls and messages, but he was able to see you face-to-face and he felt closer to you because of it. 

What drew him to you in the first place? True, your personality shared a faint resemblance to Rika's, but there was something different about you, something that made his heart swell and flutter like a lovestruck schoolgirl's. You were so mature and kind, diligent in your work, not to mention strong and serious when the situation required it. As time went on and he grew closer and closer to you, he found it wasn't hard to fall in love with you.

There was only one problem. He had no idea if you felt the same.

When the other members flirted with you, you responded in kind, but that was just being playful, right? It didn't really mean anything, right?

Whenever Zen in particular openly flirted with you in the messenger, Yoosung couldn't help but feel all tingly and wrong inside, the urge to draw you away from the tall, handsome male making his hands clench around his phone. He wanted to think you showed a special interest in him, but he had no way to know for sure.

Except...

The beginnings of an idea began to take shape in his mind, an idea that could end in extreme awkwardness or charming success.

Pulling out his phone, Yoosung made sure to keep the device safely out of view beneath the desk, hiding it from any prying eyes. His fingers seemed to move on their own, typing out a message he probably should've checked before sending. When his brain finally did catch up and register the words he'd written, his heart dropped into his stomach, a small gasp escaping his lips.

_"What the heck I gotta do to be with you?"_

Followed by:

_"Who do I have to be for you to be with me?"_

_'What are you thinking?! How cheesy can you be?!'_ Yoosung screamed internally, his horror growing as he saw you pull your phone out of your pocket, it's screen illuminated with a new notification.

Gluing his eyes to his notes, he tried to act like nothing happened, hastily scribbling whatever the professor was saying. A few seconds later his phone vibrated with your reply and the blonde couldn't disguise his fervor as he answered it, dread and excitement making his stomach turn. 

Unlocking his phone and tapping on your message he found a neutral :) staring up at him.

_'Yes!!!'_

It wasn't quite an acceptance of the feelings he'd made so obvious for you, but it most certainly wasn't a rejection either!

 

 

From that day on you and he texted day and night. He really hadn't met anyone like you before. You listened to all his problems and even let him copy your notes from the lessons he spent daydreaming about you! 

The blonde couldn't remember the last time he felt this way, if ever. It was like a ray of sunshine had made its way into his heart, filling it with warmth and light. As cliche as it sounded, you were his angel.

Well! There was only one thing left to do! 

Gathering his courage, he called you one night before going to sleep, ready to lay everything on the line and confess. 

...He went straight to voicemail.

Blinking, he stuttered for a few seconds after the beep went off, leaving a jumbled, "H-Hey, (y/n). I um...I just wanted to call, but uh...I had something really important to tell you, but I guess you're busy right now, so um...call me back when you can!"

His brow furrowed as he stared at the piece of technology, your number flashing on its screen. You never missed a phone call and it wasn't even that late.

_'Did something happen to her? What if there's been an emergency?! What if she's in trouble?!'_

Pulling up the messenger, he sent you a quick text, asking if you were okay. The minutes ticked by with still no response from you and Yoosung's worry only grew, leaving him unable to sleep as he stared at the phone lying peacefully on his nightstand. Turning to bury his face in the pillow, he groaned. 

Reason told him he was probably overthinking things. Most likely, you were okay, safe in the apartment that used to belong to his cousin and he was just being clingy.

His adoring heart told him otherwise. It told him you were kidnapped, lost, alone and scared somewhere he couldn't find you, and that he needed to see you and make sure you were okay.

Unable to decide which to listen to, Yoosung didn't get a bit of sleep that night, relying on the magical powers of coffee the next morning to give him life. When he got to school, his first priority was to find you and make sure you were okay. 

He didn't think _you_ would be the one to find _him._

"Morning, Yoosung!"

The blonde whipped around at the sound of your voice, the contact of your hand on his shoulder. For a moment, all he did was stare, expressionless. Here you were, perfectly fine, nothing wrong.

Your face shifted as he continued to regard you so blankly, confusion replacing your morning happiness. "Are you okay? You look a little t-!"

"(Y/n)!!!" Throwing his arms around you, Yoosung buried his face in your neck, relief making his knees tremble. "I was so worried when you didn't answer me last night! I thought something horrible had happened to you! I thought maybe you had been kidnapped and that I wouldn't be able to find you and then I would never get to confess to you and-!"

"Yoosung!" Your hands cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at you and effectively silencing his rant. "My charger broke yesterday! My phone's dead until I can get a new charger this afternoon! I haven't seen any of your messages!"

He blinked, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Y-You haven't?"

"No! I'm okay, see! There's no need to worry!" The concern on your face softened, affection taking its place. "You said...you were going to confess to me?"

Yoosung could feel the blush creeping up his neck. Had he really let that slip? "...Yes."

You smiled, eyes bright as you looked up at him, hands still on either side of his red face. "Silly. It was pretty obvious already."

Purple eyes glanced downwards, breaking eye contact. "I know, but...I wanted to make it clear."

Lips brushed his nose and his eyes darted back up to yours, wide with surprise. "Then I might as well make it clear that I like you too, Yoosung."

"Y-You do? Really?" he asked, excitement replacing his embarrassment. 

"Of course! How could I not?" Leaning up, you pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling against his skin. "You're wonderful, Yoosung! You don't have to do anything to make me like you except be you!"

His arms wound around you again with renewed enthusiasm, drawing you against him as he smiled into your hair, planting soft kisses against your head. "Thank you, (y/n)! Thank you so so much!"

"You don't have to thank me, but Yoosung?"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize everyone's watching, right?"

Glancing up, he realized that you were indeed correct. Everyone in the hallway had stopped to watch as he practically broke down sobbing at your feet. Beneath the icy numbness of pre-mortification, he knew he was never going to live this down.

His purple gaze returned to you when he heard you giggle softly, your (e/c) eyes sympathetic as you took his hand and led him down the hallway to your first class. He still felt horribly self-conscious after his emotional display, but there was warmth there too, requited love giving him all the strength he needed to push through.

As your hand held his beneath the desk, giving him little, affectionate squeezes from time to time- you had switched seats to sit beside him- he couldn't help the tired, longing sigh that left his lips. 

Why was falling in love so wonderful and so terrible at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a lot different from the song, I know, but I'm okay with how it turned out. Forgive me for not updating in so long.^^; Requests and commissions have made my to-do list very long.


	6. Promise To Listen (Jumin Han x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a sudden burst of inspiration for this one so it only took me a few hours, surprisingly. Hope you enjoy it!^^
> 
> I do not own Mystic Messenger or any of its characters.

"Jumin, please! I can't stand seeing you like this!" Grasping your husband's arm before he could completely turn away from you, your concerned plea fell on annoyed ears. 

The male in question sighed, a steady throb growing in his temple. He was already so exhausted as it was and another argument with you over how much he was working was the last thing he needed at this point. "What would you have me do, (y/n)? Drop everything at such an important point to waste time with you?" Lost as he was in his own anger, Jumin didn't even register the words coming out of his mouth, turning to you with a harsh expression, unsympathetic of the hurt his thoughtless words caused. "Is that what you want from me? To neglect everything my family has worked so hard to build?"

"Jumin, you know that's not it at all! How could you say that?" You fought to control the pressure rising in your throat, knowing tears would only make matters worse. "Can't you see that I'm only worried about you? You come home so late and leave so early, you barely get any sleep! You're overworking yourself and it's hurting me to watch it happen! You have plenty of employees who can handle this for you or at the very least take some of the load! If you keep this up any longer you're going to destroy yourself and then what?" Jumin said nothing, his face turned away from yours, and you clutched his arm tighter. In an echo of the harsh words he'd spoken to you before, you asked, "What would you have me do, Jumin? Watch as the man I love kills himself?"

Something cold flashed in his steely gaze and he tore his arm from your grip. "You don't understand a thing, (y/n). This is bigger than me and if it requires all of my time and energy then so be it."

Your heart dropped like a stone as you desperately tried to reach out to him again. "Jumin, no-"

"If you can't understand the simple facts of the world I live in then I shouldn't have married you in the first place."

And with that he turned and left, leaving your heart shattered at your feet.

 

 

As you sobbed and cursed him, burying your face into a pillow, Jumin held his head in his hands at the same time, ruffling his dark hair and sick to his stomach with regret. His distress didn't go unnoticed as Driver Kim glanced at him in the rear view mirror.

"Sir, is everything alright? Do we need to turn back?"

Taking deep breaths to compose himself, Jumin shook his head. "No. Everything's fine. Keep going." Leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on something other than the image of your heartbroken face seared into his mind. Even if he did turn back there was no way you would want to see him right now. Not after what he had said to you. 

No matter how much he didn't mean it.

Opening his eyes and looking forward, Jumin squared his shoulders for what awaited him at work, focusing on the now. Later though, he would kneel at your feet and beg for forgiveness. Offer his heart on a silver platter. Do whatever it took to regain your love, because he knew he couldn't live without it.

 

 

As the wealthy heir's car continued toward C&R, it passed a well-dressed figure on the street, an individual who appeared to be just like all the other street-goers, completely normal...but whose intentions were most certainly not.

 

 

Sitting up from the bed, you sniffled and rubbed your swollen eyes. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, you saw that a couple of hours had passed since your fight with Jumin, having thrown yourself onto the bed and cried your eyes out before falling asleep from the emotional exhaustion. Upon waking up however, you realized you didn't feel rested or the least bit better about what had happened. No, you felt _unsettled to your core_. Sleep had brought a strange dream, but you couldn't quite remember what it was about, only that you had been looking for Jumin and no matter where you looked or how loud you called for him, you couldn't find him.

Climbing off the bed, you took a moment to fix your hair and disheveled clothing before heading for the door. By all means, you were still mad at Jumin and deeply hurt over what he had said to you, but the only way the two of you could fix this mess was by talking it out and making amends.

And something deep inside was telling you that it absolutely could not wait.

 

 

If there was one thing that actually went well in Jumin's day it was this. 

Recently, C&R had had the opportunity to buy out a smaller fledgling company in the same industry. Though this other company posed no real threat, it was still surprisingly prosperous for its size and early state so Jumin had given the okay after careful consideration to begin the process of buying it. When he walked in this morning, Jaehee already had the report ready for him to look at, notifying him that everything was going smoothly.

If she saw the bitterness on his face, she didn't say anything, sticking to her job while he stuck to his. 

The male in question was currently sitting at his desk, separating his father's ridiculous business ideas from the work that actually mattered. He didn't look up when a soft knock sounded at his door, answering with a simple "Come in." A moment passed without the door opening and Jumin lifted a brow. Before he could get up however, the knob turned slowly and the door finally opened, admitting the last person he expected to see right now.

"Mr. Han, (y/n) is here to see you," he faintly heard Jaehee say, but he was too focused on you, on the way you appeared to want to hide behind his assistant, the way you reached up to awkwardly tuck a lock of stray hair behind your ear before meeting his gaze. Your eyes exuded hurt, piercing Jumin to the most vulnerable parts of his heart, but there was a tentative hopefulness in your pools of (e/c) as well, something bright mixed in with the bitter.

He saw your chest rise and fall as you took a deep breath before walking into his office, looking him straight in the eye as you did so. The door closed and you and he were left alone to face what had occurred that morning, a battle of wills at work as both your heart and his longed for the other to listen, to understand.

Clearing his throat, Jumin was the first to break the silence. "Why are you here?" It came out gruffer than he had intended, making your jaw clench in lingering anger.

"I...We need to talk, Jumin."

"Can it wait until I-"

"No, it can't." 

He blinked, surprised at the force in your tone, and his own defiance and stubbornness reared up in response. "Well, it'll have to. As you can see, I'm very busy. I don't have time for this right now."

Your eyes flashed. "Don't have time for _us_? I'm your wife, for god's sake, Jumin."

Sighing, he rose from his desk but didn't approach you, instead opting to straighten his tie and walk over to the floor to ceiling windows to look out over the city. "You know that's not what I meant," he murmured, tired.

"That's certainly what it sounded like this morning," you shot back, crossing your arms over your chest.

"(Y/n), this morning was bad and I truly regret what I said, but you have to understand-"

Your foot stomped the ground, silencing him. "No, Jumin! Don't start that with me again!" Striding to his side, you reached up to tilt his face to look at you, your hand gentle on his cheek. "Listen to me, will you?" you nearly begged. "I love you so much, Jumin. More than anything in this world. And to see you working yourself to death pains me more than you know." Tears welled and shimmered in your eyes, keeping him silent. "I feel so helpless watching you hurt yourself and not being able to do anything about it. Put yourself in my shoes. It scares you when I overwork myself planning the RFA parties, right? Well, that's exactly how I feel now, so please..." The hand that wasn't on his cheek grasped his own hand tightly. "Please, let me-"

A sudden commotion from outside his office made you stop mid-sentence, your combined attention drawn to the door as it burst open...an individual he didn't recognize pulling something metal and shining from a hidden pocket inside his blazer...you moving in front of him just as he reached to pull you behind him...and a very distinct bang before Jumin's world turned red and shattered into a million pieces.

For a few heartbeats he failed to acknowledge what had just happened, his arms automatically wrapping around you as you sunk to the ground, a red patch quickly blooming on your abdomen. Your stunned expression matched his as you looked up at him, a pained cry forming on your lips. Security guards tackled the armed intruder to the ground and someone was yelling that an ambulance was on the way, but Jumin wasn't listening, too busy holding you in a protective embrace that had come too late as reality quickly sank in. 

"Jumin..." you said weakly, reaching for his him. "Help...it hurts..."

His hand grasped yours tight and he pressed a hard kiss to your forehead, breathing in your scent as he rocked you in his arms. "It's okay, (y/n). It's all going to be okay. You're going to be alright," he said, trying to convince both you and himself. "An ambulance is coming. You're going to be fine. I promise."

The next few minutes felt like hours and passed in a hazy, adrenaline-filled blur as he repeated the same words. Holding you tight, he pressed his balled up suit jacket to the wound in your stomach, trying to staunch the flow of blood until the paramedics arrived to rush you away. Even then, Jumin didn't let you out of his sight, demanding that he be allowed to ride in the ambulance with you. 

When you were rushed into surgery, leaving him to wait helplessly, he broke down and cried, slumping into a chair and burying his face in his hands as sobs and desperate prayers wracked his body. The rest of the RFA was quick to arrive and were nothing less than shocked at how they found him, his hands and usually pristine white button-up stained with blood, his hair disheveled, and his face streaked with tears. They tried to assure him that you would be fine, letting him know that your shooter, the crazed CEO of the company C&R was buying out, was in police custody, but their attempts at comfort were met with silence as he ignored them, too focused on all the ways he had failed you. 

As the hours passed with no word as to your condition, his fears only grew. The horrible words he'd spoken to you that morning echoed cruelly in his mind and his anguish rose at the thought that those would be the last words he ever spoke to you, the words of an unsympathetic husband who refused to listen.

"Mr. Han?" Jumin's head shot up at the unfamiliar voice, startling the nurse standing in front of him. "Your wife is out of surgery now. She lost a lot of blood, but her condition's stable. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her room."

Without a word he rose to follow, leaving the rest of the RFA waiting. Later, he would appreciate them recognizing his need to be alone with you, but for now his attention was elsewhere, scared to hope that you were actually okay. When he reached the door of your room and the nurse left, Jumin didn't have a clue about how he should face you, but he couldn't handle not seeing you for a single second more. Grasping the door handle, he pushed it open and the breath he'd been holding escaped in a rush.

You were okay. Well, okay as you could be after being shot, but you were _alive_ , and Jumin felt his tears rising once more.

"Jumin," you called to him softly, lifting a weak hand. He was at your side in an instant, both of his hands holding yours as he sunk to his knees on the floor next to your bed and pressed your hand to his face.

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry," he choked, shoulders quaking.

"Shhh..." It was too painful for you to move, but you did your best to convey your love for him through the tightening of your hand in his. "This wasn't your fault, my love. I was the one who jumped in front of the bullet."

"I almost lost you," he sobbed. "I was so awful to you this morning and then I almost lost you."

"Jumin, you couldn't have known this would happen." Muffling a pained groan, you reached forward with your free hand to run your fingers through his hair, bringing him closer to you. "Will you listen to me _now_? Will you take a break from work?" you said, trying for lightheartedness, half joking, half serious.

"Yes. Yes, I promise I'll always listen to you from now on. I'll try to understand as I always should have."

You smiled, the gesture brightening your pale face. "We still have more to talk about later, but I'll hold you to that promise." Leaning forward, you kissed his head softly. "I love you, Jumin."

His tear-reddened, loving eyes met yours as his hands moved to cup your face. "I love you, too. I promise I'll be better next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Next is Zen!<3


End file.
